


I like the way

by My_Wildflower



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove Has a Crush on Steve Harrington, Billy is Alive, Carnival, Hookups to lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Wildflower/pseuds/My_Wildflower
Summary: It’s been one year. One year since the monster attacked Hawkins. One year since Billy almost died. One year since Steve and Billy hooked up for the first time. Billy thinks Steve only uses him for hookups and wants something more. What will happen when he confronts him at the carnival?
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	I like the way

It’s been one year. One year since the monster attacked Hawkins. One year since Billy almost died. One year since Steve and Billy hooked up for the first time. It was a few days after the big starcourt mall fight, and Billy had run into Steve at the movies. Steve had gotten stood up by this girl he was supposed to go on a date with and Billy liked to go to the movies by himself. Maybe it was because he really liked movies as he said, or maybe it was because he just wanted to drown out the screams in the back of his head. The once that kept him up at night, ever since that….thing…..had possessed him. Either way, they decided to sit together at the movies and one moment they were talking, the next Billy’s hand was on Steve’s thigh and the next his tongue was down his throat. These things happen. 

One year later, however, the carnival was back in town for the fourth of July, and Billy and Steve had decided to go together. Billy had wondered many times if it was as boyfriends, just friends, or something in between. They never really spoke about it, but in a way that was fine with both of them. They were happy. Or so Steve thought. 

Steve swung his long legs over his balcony and slid down the drainpipe next to his window like he has done so many times before. He smiled his dumb dorky smile and lifted his hand to cover his eyes from Billy’s blinding headlights. ‘Way to be low key, idiot’ he said as he got in the car next to Billy ‘my parents can’t know I’m going to the carnival and you shine right into our living room with your…’ his ramble got cut off by Billy pressing a soft kiss to his lips ‘good to see you, pretty boy’. 

Steve instantly forgot what he was mad about and just let the way Billy felt, take his cares away. Billy pulled away and put the cigarette he held in his left hand back between his lips ‘alright, let’s get out of here then’ he mumbled. Steve turned on the radio and stared at the golden-haired boy next to him. He had changed a lot over the past year. His usually perfect hair was a lot messier now and that permanent frown he used to have seemed to have disappeared as well.

The big change was in his personality though. He didn’t seem that mad about everything anymore. He was a lot more quiet and so much less aggressive. At least towards Steve. When they first started their….whatever this was, Billy would have an occasional breakdown about how they couldn’t be together, wich Steve would usually help make go away with a few kisses and cuddles. Now, Billy just seemed happy. Comfortable. ‘You’re so beautiful’ Steve said all of a sudden. Billy took his eyes off the road and glanced quickly at Steve. Usually, Billy would hit him back with some witty remark about how Steve was the pretty one, but Steve was pretty sure he saw a blush on Billy’s cheeks. He didn’t say anything though, so Steve took the cigarette from Billy’s lips and took a long drag from it. ‘alright, forget I said anything’ he muttered under his breath.

The rest of the car ride was quiet and when they arrived at the carnival, Billy didn’t say anything either. Steve wrapped an arm around his waist in the dark, empty parking lot and pushed Billy against the blue Camaro ‘I missed you babe’ his lips found Billy’s neck and he placed a soft kiss on the skin that was showing because of his unbuttoned shirt. That was something that hadn't changed about Billy. His damn permanent need to show off his chest. Billy put his hands on Steve’s shoulders and tried to push him away. He was not in the mood for this. Not tonight. But when steve started sucking on his neck in a way that was definitely going to leave a bruise, Billy couldn’t and he let out a low growl. If he couldn’t have Steve as a boyfriend, then he’s gonna have to do with the little bits he has. Steve smiled against his neck, but the second he heard the voices coming from behind the cars he stepped away smiled sheepishly. ‘alright let’s go!’. Billy felt like shit again. 

Pretty early in the night, they run into Robin, Nancy, and Jonathan and Billy thanked God he didn’t have to spend all night alone with Steve. They go on a few rides together and eat some of the snacks. Jonathan tries to win a teddy bear for nancy while Steve and Robin cheer him on. Billy sits down on one of the picnic tables and lights a cigarette. He could never have this. Not with Steve at least. He wants to, he really does, but what they have has been going on for a year now and Billy is getting tired of making out in dark alleys, and having to leave Steve’s house in the middle of the night to return to his own cold one. 

He gets pulled out of his thought by steve who lightly pulls on his arm ‘Ride the Ferris wheel with me?’ he asks as he tries to do his best puppy eyes. Billy grins and pulls out the last of his change ‘alright then, let’s go’. They get on and Steve wraps his arm around Billy’s shoulders ‘Hey, can I ask you something?’ Steve asks Billy. Billy didn’t look him in the eye and put a cigarette between his lips instead ‘shoot’ he mumbled trying to light the thing. Steve had noticed the younger boy always did this when he was nervous or mad or ignoring him. He just always did that. ‘Are you mad at me?’. Billy sighed. He knew this was coming. ‘Can I ask you something?’ he shot back ‘Do you like me?’. Steve chuckled ‘of course I like you, why else would I…’. ‘No I mean like like me. You always call me beautiful and you love to sneak in through my window and dick me down while my dad is in the next room, which is very romantic, by the way. But do you wanna be with me? Because I’m kind of done being your friend.’ Billy was yelling at this point ‘I’m done having to pretend I’m okay with you leaving the minute after we’re done fucking. I don’t wanna be just friends!’ Billy took a drag from his cigarette and finally looked Steve in the eyes. Steve didn’t day anything and Billy immediately felt regret fill his body and suddenly couldn’t wait for their cart to be on the ground again. However, they weren’t even at the highest point yet. ‘Look, I’m sorry for yelling, I didn’t mean to. I’m just tired of people leaving me, and using me. It just hurts to have you in my bed at night and see you walk around town with random girls when the sun comes up. But I should have known. Nothing lasts forever in this goddamn town.’ Billy flicks the cigarette bud to the ground and lights a new one. They sat in silence for a few seconds and Steve thought very carefully about what his next words were going to be. ‘I just’ he started off and took the cigarette from Billy ‘didn’t think you wanted that. You always acted like this was some love ‘em and leave ‘em thing. There’s literally nothing I want more than to be with you. And I’m sorry if these last few months were confusing, I really am.’ He put the cigarette between his lips and cupped Billy’s face with both his hands and made him look at him ‘I love you, Billy Hargrove. And if nothing lasts forever, will you be my nothing?’

Billy smiled at Steve with tears in his eyes but shook his head. ‘I don’t want to be with you after you’ve said something so cheesy’. They didn’t even realize they had reached the top of the Ferris wheel when Steve pulled Billy in for a kiss. It was messy but perfect. Kinda like they were. Their noses were squished together and Billy’s cheeks were wet with tears. ‘I can’t believe you don’t find me dicking you down while your dad is in the next room romantic.’


End file.
